


[podfic] Hollywood

by reena_jenkins, Unpretty



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Screenwriting, Scripts, i hope batman gets copyeditor credit, the props department for this movie is going to be insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty
Summary: "... Bat... man...?" he asked finally. His answer was silence. "Are you... here about the show...? You're here about the show. We're — this is all above-the-board, legally speaking."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miscellany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614663) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Scripts, Screenwriting, i hope batman gets copyeditor credit, the props department for this movie is going to be insane ****

**Length:**  00:11:01  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_Hollywood_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123066.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
